


Welcome Home

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A hint of Destiel, A smidge of sad, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader gets with everybody, Season/Series 08, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader welcomes her loves back from purgatory, and gets a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Comes Home

You're in East Texas when you get the call. Dean? Alive? And what the hell is he doing in Louisiana?  
  
"I'm on my way," you tell him as you turn your car around. As you head down the highway, you think about the last year. After hunting with the Winchesters for a couple years, you'd gotten used to having other people around. Bobby, Sam, and especially Cas and Dean were your family, and in a flash, they were all gone. Bobby was dead, and after Dean and Cas disappeared, so had Sam. After your worlds had been torn apart, you ran away from each other, and you hadn't heard from him in months. You grieved the loss of your loves the only way you knew how, by throwing yourself into the hunt. You tried to figure out what happened to your man and your angel, but you hit nothing but dead ends. Then, out of nowhere, Dean was alive. You push your foot down on the accelerator at the thought.  
  
****  
  
You pull into the lot of the crappy motel that looks like every other crappy motel, turn off your car, take a deep breath, then knock on the door of room 8. It opens, and there he is. "Dean," you breathe, and the fact that your heart is in your throat keeps you from saying anything else for a moment. You'd almost forgotten how green his eyes were, how the freckles danced across the bridge of his nose. You want to leap into his arms, but you hold yourself back.  
  
"I've gotta make sure you're you, you know?" you say, pulling out the holy water, borax, and a knife.  
  
"Yeah, I get it." You run through the tests. He's clean. It's really him. Your breath hitches.  
  
"Okay, Babe. Your turn." You quickly douse and cut yourself, then dive into his arms, barely kicking the door shut as your mouth finds his, tongues ravishing one another's mouths, no words necessary.  
  
"Too. Many. Clothes." You manage to get out as you both come up for air. You grab at each other, shirts, shoes, belts, and jeans making a trail across the floor as Dean leads you toward the bed. You both tumble down onto the mattress, Dean landing on top of you. He moves from your mouth to your neck, kissing, sucking and nipping the sensitive flesh in the hollow of your throat before moving down toward your breasts. You quickly unclasp your bra and struggle out of it, and as he captures your nipple between his lips, biting and sucking on the sensitive nub, you gasp.  
  
"Forgot how soft your skin is," he mumbles. He gives the same attention to your other breast, and his hands wander down your waist to your hips, his fingers leaving trails of heat like an invisible brand. He pulls your boyshorts down, and you kick them off as he moves a hand between your legs, his touch sending fire into your belly. He runs a finger through your folds, stopping to gently caress your sensitive clit, causing you to buck your hips up toward him. His mouth follows his hands, kissing and licking down your belly until he reaches your mound.  
  
"Mmm, he groans as his tongue slides between your folds and flicks your clit, "Forgot how good you taste, too." He licks and savors every inch of your slit, his stubble scratching the inside of your thighs, making the pressure build. He pushes one finger into you, and you moan in pleasure. He curls his finger to hit you in just the right place, then adds another as he slowly moves them in and out, licking and sucking on your clit at the same time. You build until it seems you can't stand it anymore, then a wave of pleasure washes over you. Dean continues to lick and suck you through your orgasm, then raises his head and smiles at you. Your heart melts.  
  
"Please, Dean, I need you inside me." He doesn't need any more encouragement. He kisses his way back up your belly, then meets your lips in a possessive, fiery kiss as he thrusts into you, possessing you completely. He starts slowly, hips thrusting in and out at a steady, maddening pace, filling you and making the pressure in your core build again. His thrusts become faster, and you wrap your legs around him, willing him to fill you completely.  
  
"Harder," you moan. He moves faster, hitting you perfectly with every hard thrust.  
  
"Come for me," he breathes in your ear, and that's all it takes to send you over the edge. You ride the crest of your pleasure, and it's only a moment before Dean joins you, spilling himself inside you with a groan. He rolls to the side, pulling you with him so he can stay inside you as he softens. You lie in contented silence for what seems like hours before either of you speak.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Purgatory."  
  
"Purg... wait. Like actual purgatory?"  
  
"Yeah." You sense he doesn't want to talk about it, but you have to know.  
  
"Where's Castiel?"  
  
"He didn't make it." Tears spring to your eyes. You spent the last year grieving, but the finality of Dean's statement makes everything real. He holds you as you weep for your angel, his own tears wetting your hair as you fall asleep in one another's arms.


	2. A Homecoming for Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel returns, and the reader gives him a proper welcome.

It's been a few months since Dean escaped from Purgatory, and things are getting back to normal, or at least as normal as things ever get when you run with the Winchesters. Dean's different. He's harder, more raw, though you suppose a year of being hunted day and night by nasties will change a man. He has nightmares. You just try to soothe him as best you can when he wakes sweating in the night, planting soft kisses and mumbling sweet nonsense until he drifts back into sleep. You wish he would talk to you about it, but he's never been that sort of man, so you try to roll with it. Sam is mourning the life he caught a glimpse of in the year Dean was gone. He didn't hesitate to pack and join you once the two of you tracked him down, and he tries to pretend nothing's bothering him, but you can see the sadness in his eyes. Dean is pissed about Kevin and the fact that Sam didn't help you look for him when he disappeared. To be honest, you were a little pissed about the Kevin Tran situation too. Kevin didn't have your numbers, and you figured Sam had him covered. Stupid of you to assume, but there was nothing you could do about that now except try to help clean up the mess. Needless to say, there's tension between the boys. You used to try to referee their fights, but you learned a long time ago that it was better for your sanity to let things play out. They'll sort it out. They're too codependent not to.

That thought makes you chuckle as you pull into the motel. You park the car and climb out, grabbing the burgers with one hand and the beer with the other. You juggle the key out of your pocket and open the door, stopping in your tracks with your greeting frozen on your lips. Dean somehow manages to save the beer as it falls from your hand. The burgers aren't so lucky and tumble out of the bag as it hits the floor.

"Cas?" The word comes out whispered like a prayer. He stands in front of you, filthy, bloody, bearded, still wearing ragged hospital pajamas and his trench coat.

"Hello, my love." Leave it to Cas to give such a deadpan greeting after over a year apart. It's so him, and it snaps you out of your shock. You sprint the few feet to him and throw yourself into his arms. He smells terrible, like blood and filth and something horrible you've never smelled before, but you don't care. You kiss him with wild abandon before burying your head in his chest and asking, "How?"

"Sit down, we should all talk."

****

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, I got to be honest. I'm thinking, how the hell did you make it out? I mean, I was there. I know that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw and kill and bleed to find that portal and make it through it, and it almost finished me. So, uh... so how exactly are you sitting here with us right now?" Dean's face is incredulous. It's the most you've heard him say about purgatory since he's been back.

"Dean, everything you just said is completely true. And that's the strange part. I have no idea. I remember endlessly running and hiding from Leviathan, and then I was on the side of the road in Illinois. And that was it." He looks at each of you in turn, stopping at Dean.

"And that – that was it?" Dean asks.

"Yes." Cas pauses. "Oh. I'm dirty."

"Yeah, well, Purgatory will do that to you." There's a tone of understatement in Dean's voice. Cas rises from the table and walks toward the bathroom. While he's gone, Dean expresses his skepticism about Castiel's escape from Purgatory. He's not sure if Cas is lying, but he does know there's more to the story. A few minutes later, clean, pressed, back in his suit and tie with a fresh, clean trench coat, Cas emerges from the bathroom. "Better?" he asks as he throws his arms wide. You smile and plant a soft kiss on his smooth cheek.

****

"I swear, it's not going to be a monster or a demon that kills me, it's going to be Mrs. Tran," you exclaim, falling onto the nearest bed as the four of you return to the motel, having just delivered Kevin to Garth for safekeeping. "What the hell was she thinking, trying to take on demons?"

"Tiger Mom's gotta tiger mom, I guess. At least they're safe now, and I'm guessing she won't try anything like that again," Dean says as he falls onto the bed next to you. "I gotta get some shut eye, unless you have something else in mind," he whispers into your ear.

"Tempting, but I haven't given Cas a proper hello, you know. You sleep here in Sam's room, and I'll see you later." He chuckles as you lift yourself to your feet. "Come on, Cas, let's get out of the boys' hair. I have another room down the hall."

"I don't understand. They don't have nearly enough hair for us to be inside it." You laugh, taking Cas' hand and leading him to the door.

"Figure of speech, baby, just a figure of speech." You lead him down to your room, opening the door and ushering Cas inside. "Baby, I missed you so much. It destroyed me when I thought you were dead," you tell him as you both remove your shoes.

"I missed you too. You understand I couldn't come back. I needed to do penance for everything I'd done. I didn't deserve you or Dean, but I'm sorry I caused you pain." He takes you into his arms, gently kissing your hair as you melt into him. You hold one another in silence for a few minutes.

"I love you," you whisper as you look up into his bright blue eyes. "I love you too," he replies and takes your lips in a gentle kiss. You part your lips, and the kiss deepens, your tongues mingling, tasting one another as your hands move up to tangle in Cas' hair. His hands are busy as well, sliding down your back to cup your ass, eliciting a moan from you. You break the kiss.

"Since you're not at 100% yet, we're going to take this slow. Can't have you overdoing it." You smile and push his trenchcoat off his shoulders, and his suit jacket follows closely behind. He looks at you, desire darkening his features, then dips his head and begins to lay feather light kisses on your neck, tracing a path from your left ear to the hollow of your throat, then up the other side to your right. You let your head fall back, granting him easier access, and loosen and remove his tie by feel. His hands travel to your hips, then he slides them up under your shirt bringing it up over your head to join the growing pile on the floor. You unbutton his shirt, kissing down his chest, then his stomach as each new piece of skin is revealed. He shrugs out of it as you concentrate on undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. You slowly pull them down his hips, bringing his boxers with them, freeing his erection. You grab it with one hand and hear Cas gasp. Your tongue darts out and licks away the beads of precum collecting at the tip. He moans. You take him into your mouth, moving slowly and using your hand to stimulate what doesn't fit in your mouth. He digs his fingers into your hair, urging you to move faster. Very non-angelic sounds are coming from his mouth as you move up and down his shaft. You feel him twitch, getting close to his release, and he stops you.

"I thought you said we were going to take this slowly?" Mischief glints in his eye as he looks down at you. You laugh as he lifts you back to your feet and kisses you slowly and deliberately. He reaches down, unbuttons your jeans, and pushes them down. You both step out of your pants, and Castiel backs you toward the bed. Seeing his intentions, you surprise him by swinging him around and pushing him down onto his back.

"Oh, no you don't. Not being 100% also means you don't get to be in charge. You just relax and let me take care of you." You straddle him, rubbing his rock hard erection against your slit as you lean down to kiss him deeply.

"Fine," he groans, "If you want me on my back, that's where I'll stay, but you're not getting off that easily." At that, he grabs you by the hips, picks you up as if you're a feather, and plants you on his face. You lean back to leverage yourself on your hands as he licks and sucks at your folds. His tongue finds your clit and moves in circles around it, driving you crazy. His fingers dig into your hips as you grind against his face, pressure building and building until you think you can't take any more. The heat from his hands feel like brands. You fleetingly think that you wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with handprints like Dean had after Cas raised him from hell, but all thought is pushed from your head as you reach your peak. Cas' tongue gently laps at you, bringing you slowly through your orgasm. You slide off his face and move back down his body, catching his lips with your own, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue.

"Please, Love, I need you," Cas breathes as you reach behind you to fondle his erection. You lift yourself, then slowly lower yourself onto him, taking him into you all the way to the hilt. You take a moment you savor the feeling of him filling you, then you start to move in slow, deliberate strokes. He grabs your hips again and bucks his upward, urging you to go harder. Your pace increases. You look down into his face. He's entranced by your breasts bouncing as you ride him harder. He reaches up with both hands, taking one breast in each, and lavishes both of your nipples with attention as you get closer and closer to your second release. Your movements become erratic as your walls contract around him, sending him over the edge as he finds his release with you.

"I missed that even more than I missed television," Cas says as you cuddle close to him. You laugh and plant little kisses along his jawline. There's a knock at the door. "It's Dean," he says, "I'll get it." He drags himself from the bed and opens the door, standing gloriously naked in the light of the moon falling through the door frame. Dean steps inside, and Cas closes the door behind him. When Cas turns around, Dean grabs his hand and pulls him close.

"I missed you too, you know," he grumbles as he captures Cas' mouth in a tender kiss that quickly turns more passionate. You get up from the bed, throw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, and head toward the door. Your movement causes them to break their kiss.

"Where are you going? You're not going to stay?" Dean asks. You look at them, arms wrapped around one another, Cas idly playing with Dean's hair as they look at you.

"So tempting, but you deserve a private reunion just as much as I did. What's Sam doing?" you ask.

"What else? Research."

"I'll go help him. Have fun." You look back as the door is closing, smiling as you see your man and your angel kissing again while Cas is pushing Dean's flannel off his shoulders.


	3. "Research"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping Sam research takes a surprising turn.

*knock knock*

You stand outside the room, kind of wishing you'd put on some shoes, but it only takes a moment before Sam answers the door.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you tonight." He opens the door wide and motions for you to come inside.

"Well, you know, I figured they needed some alone time, so I thought I'd come over and help you research." You pad across the room and sit on the bed with your legs crossed. Sam closes the door and gestures toward the fridge. You nod, and a minute later he sits next to you and passes you a beer. Opening his laptop, you both get to work.

****

Half an hour later, Sam is stretched out on the bed with the laptop resting on his pelvis. You're snuggled up against him, his arm draped around your back with your head nestled in his shoulder so you can see the screen. You point out a link for him to click, then you drop your hand to his stomach, absently drawing circles there with your fingers as you both absorb what's on the screen.

"Hey, wait a minute," Sam suddenly says. "Am I getting the post sex cuddles here without getting the fun stuff first?" You smile and look up at him, but the bubble of laughter catches in your throat when you see the look on his face. Yearning. That's the best way to describe it. You feel heat in your belly as his face drifts closer to yours. You find yourself moving closer to him until your lips meet, gently and sweetly for a moment, then deepening as your lips part, granting his tongue access. Your hand splays out on his stomach, feeling the taut muscles under his T-shirt. Dear God he's fit. You slide your hand up his chest, then gently cup his cheek as you explore one another's mouths. Sam shifts, and the laptop slides off and onto the floor.

"Shit," he says into your mouth. You giggle against his lips as he flips you onto your back, hovering over you, never breaking the kiss. His hand snakes up under your shirt, finding your breast. He rolls and pinches your nipple between his fingers, then moves to the other one to give it the same attention, causing you to gasp. Finally, you both have to come up for air and reluctantly break the kiss.

"Are you sure this is cool? I mean, you're my brother's girlfriend."

"I'm Cas' girlfriend too, remember? They're used to sharing." You plant kisses along his stong jawline, stopping to run your tongue around his ear. A shudder passes through him, and he bends down to gently nip and suck at your neck. Your hands move up his back, feeling his muscles rippling as he continues to give your breasts attention with his hand. He dips his head and sucks your nipple through the thin material of your tank top, sending a jolt of pleasure to your core. You buck against him, digging your nails into his back. He groans and begins pushing your shirt up, pulling it up over your head before getting up on his knees to remove his own. He dives back onto you, searing his mouth to yours. His skin feels so hot, bare against your own. You reach down and start pushing at his flannel pants, but you're pressed so closely they're trapped between your bodies. Sam breaks the kiss long enough to flop onto his back next to you and pull them off. You follow suit with your own, and he's immediately back on top of you, his erection pressed against your thigh. You moan as his hand travels down to your hip, then reaches around to cup your ass. He looks at you with a mischievous grin, then slides down your body, stopping to place a small kiss on the anti possession tattoo on your hipbone, then continuing down until his face is between your legs, a whisper away from your dripping, aching core. His tongue slides between your folds. You shiver, moaning his name as he runs his tongue up and down your slit before settling at your clit. He flicks it with his tongue, eliciting a gasp from you, then gently nips it and runs his tongue around and over it. You feel the heat building, Sam's expert ministrations bringing you closer and closer to your release. He pushes a finger into you, crooking it as he moves it in and out. You tangle your fingers in his hair. He has so much hair. It's such a different feeling than you're used to, so you tighten your hold, enjoying being able to get such a firm grip. He moves his tongue and finger faster, adding a second finger. That's all it takes, and you cry out your release, relishing in the waves of pleasure washing over you. He moves more slowly, easing you down from your orgasm, then stops, resting his cheek against your inner thigh.

"Damn, I knew you were loud, but I never imagined you'd be making those sounds for me." You can't seem to form words, so since you still have a firm hold on his hair, you tug a little, urging him to move back up your body to your face. You drag him in for a passionate kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue, and find your voice.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, sweetheart," you say, your voice husky. You push Sam onto his back, and begin teasing him. You trail kisses along his jaw and neck, occasionally nipping and sucking. You move down, your teeth grazing a nipple. He groans.

"Mmmm, you like that?" You growl, worrying the little nub with your teeth. He responds with a series of gasps and moans. "I'll take that as a yes," you purr, moving to the other nipple. He bucks underneath you, grabbing a handful of your hair with one hand and the blankets with the other. Teasing Sam was turning out to be fun. You plant a matching kiss on the matching tattoo on his chest, then run your tongue down the length of his torso, dipping it into his navel and causing him to giggle.

"That tickles!" You smirk and do it again. He twists, and you chuckle as you continue running your tongue lower, tasting every inch of his salty skin. You stop at the junction between his thighs, inhaling his scent. You take his impressive length in your hand and flick your tongue out to capture the drops of precum gathering at the tip.

"Please," he gasps, "I need more!"

"Begging, are we? I think I like that. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Sam." You slowly start pumping his rock hard erection, planting featherlight kisses on his inner thighs.

"I want..." His breath hitches. "I want your mouth on me." You run your tongue up the underside of his cock from the base to the tip, swirling around the head. His head falls back on a groan, his hands reaching down to grasp at your hair. You wrap your mouth around him, taking more and more of him in until he reaches the back of your throat. There are a good two inches that don't fit. Damn, was there anything on this man that wasn't big? You wrap your hand around the neglected inches and begin sliding him in and out of your mouth, moving your hand in time. You begin to twist your mouth and hand as you move up and down. The change in sensation causes Sam to buck his hips up, trying to gain more speed. You oblige, moving faster and faster until you feel him begin to tremble. You let go with a soft pop.

"Oh, God, please! I'm so close."

"I know. You're not getting off that easily. I haven't had you inside me yet." You crawl up his body, intending to straddle him, but Sam has other ideas.

"Well, we need to fix that." He grabs you and flips you off of him. He jumps off the bed, grabs your hips, and drags you to the edge. When he gets you there, he flips you onto your belly and plants your feet on the floor. You barely brace yourself as he slams into you to the hilt. God, he fills you up. He sets a relentless pace. You push back in time with his thrusts as he pounds into you again and again, gripping your hips and digging in with his fingers. You feel the pressure rising. Sam continues to pound, grunting with each thrust. All you can manage is short pants as you get closer and closer to your second release. Just as you think you can't stand any more, Sam releases one of your hips, reaches around, and flicks your clit. You dive over the edge, all the tension releasing at once as you scream his name. Your walls tighten around him, and after two or three more erratic thrusts, Sam finds his release as well. You feel him pulsing inside you as he falls across your back, both of you sweaty and panting. Sam nuzzles the back of your neck.

"Um, Sam, can't breathe." He chuckles and moves off you, crawling back onto the bed. You follow, finding yourself back in the crook of his arm, head resting on his shoulder where you began. Sam pulls the blankets over the two of you and you snuggle in. Sam. Who would've thought?

"Well, that's more like it." You can hear the sleepy smile in his voice. You plant a small kiss on his shoulder and close your eyes. The last thing you hear as you drift off to sleep is a soft, "I hope my laptop's okay."


	4. Team Free Will Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide it's time for the reader to get what's coming.

The sound of the motel room door opening drags you from sleep. You hear a gruff, slightly amused, "Son of a bitch." You smile and open your eyes, shifting a little. Sam's arms tighten around you, trying to delay the inevitable. Dean and Castiel are standing above you, taking in the sight of you and Sam, naked and spooning.

"How'd the research go?" Dean asks, amusement in his voice.

"Well, I can't speak for both of us, but I sure learned a lot," Sam replies, putting a kiss on your shoulder and stretching.

"Looks like you've managed to wrap the three of us around your finger, Sweetheart. Who's next? Crowley?" You laugh and sit up.

"Well, that accent is pretty sexy," you answer, waggling your eyebrows as you get up from the bed. Dean gives you a playful slap on the ass as you brush past him and move to the kitchenette to make coffee. You don't bother to pull on clothes. They've all seen you naked, so what's the point, right? You get the coffee started, then turn around, asking, "Anyone want breakfast?" Maybe you should've put something on after all. Three pairs of eyes are devouring you. They're hungry, alright, but not for food.

"What are we going to do about her, guys?" Dean asks. There's a pause.

"Get her," Castiel growls. The three of them start advancing on you, slowly, playfully, making mock menacing faces. You squeal and take off running. Sam makes a grab for you, but you duck under his arm. You leap up onto the bed, intending to put it between you, but they manage to surround you. You fall to the bed in defeat, and they descend on you, tickling you until you're gasping with laughter and begging them to stop. The four of you lie in a heap, catching your breaths, Sam and Dean on either side of you, and Cas resting his head on your stomach. After a minute, Cas turns and begins to lay kisses on your belly. Sam and Dean take his cue. Sam begins to lightly nip and suck on your neck, and Dean takes your lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. This was getting interesting. Castiel moves down until he's resting between your legs, kissing your thighs. He moves a finger between your folds, gently rubbing it over your clit. Sam abandons your neck and moves down to your breast, worrying at your nipple with his teeth and tongue as his hands caress you. Dean continues to kiss you, becoming more insistent as his tongue ravishes your mouth. You've had Dean and Cas together plenty of times, but adding Sam to the mix is nearly overwhelming. So many mouths and hands on you. You moan against Dean's lips. He breaks the kiss and moves down to take your other breast in his mouth. You feel the heat building as Cas moves his mouth to your slit, licking up and down the folds while continuing to gently rub your clit. You buck against their ministrations, moaning loudly.

"I think she likes it, guys. Do you like that, Sweetheart? All of us worshipping you at once?" Dean's voice is practically a growl.

"Yeah, I like it. I need more," you manage to gasp out between groans. Sam leaves your breast and moves up to your neck, biting and sucking. You're definitely going to have marks. You feel his breath on your ear as he whispers.

"Well, we're going to give you everything we've got." He moves back down to your breast as Cas moves his tongue to your clit, and it sends a jolt of electricity to your core. Seconds later, you reach your peak and crash into your orgasm. As you come down, Cas and Dean move away, leaving you missing their heat. Sam gets on his knees and moves his cock to your mouth. You wrap your hand around the base and take him in as deep as you can. He thrusts as you move your mouth and hand up and down his shaft. Soon, Cas and Dean return, having shed their clothes. You feel someone pressing against your opening, but you're not sure who it is. As he enters you, you know it's Dean. You continue moving your hand up and down Sam's shaft, but move your mouth away to see what's going on. As Dean thrusts into you at a leisurely pace, he and Cas engage in a deep kiss. Dean has one hand gripping your hip and the other wrapped around Cas' rock hard erection. You move your mouth back to Sam. He groans your name as you take him back in. Soon, you feel your second release approaching. As Dean thrusts faster and faster, Cas reaches over and strokes your clit. You come screaming, loudly and incoherently, and the pressure of your walls contracting has Dean following you seconds later. He pulls out and flops down next to you, pulling your face off of Sam's cock so he can give you a kiss. Cas moves to the other side of you, lying on his back, and Sam moves to the end of the bed. 

"Get up on your knees," Castiel commands. You comply, baring yourself to Sam, who eagerly grabs and pinches your ass as Cas moves himself so your face is inches away from his erection. As you take him into your mouth, Sam slides into you to the hilt. Soon the three of you find your rhythm, Dean lying next to Cas, biting and kissing his neck as you lavish your attention on his cock. Sam shifts his angle slightly and each thrust starts hitting your g-spot, causing you moan around Cas every time he buries himself into you. You move your mouth faster along Cas' length as you edge closer to your third orgasm. Sam begins to thrust more erratically and you feel the waves of pleasure crash over you again as Sam and Cas both reach their peaks, crying out your name in unison. As you all come down, you crawl up and snuggle against Cas. Sam climbs into the bed and spoons your back, wrapping his arm around you. Both you and Dean wrap your arms around Cas, and you all lie there, sated and spent. You finally break the silence.

"I was wrong. It isn't Mrs. Tran that's going to kill me. It's the three of you. So, coffee?"


End file.
